musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wanted
The Wanted are a British-Irish boy band consisting of members Max George, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, Tom Parker and Nathan Sykes. They formed in 2009 and were signed worldwide to Universal Music subsidiaries Island Records and Mercury Records, and managed by Scooter Braun. The band's debut album, The Wanted, was released on 25 October 2010 and peaked at number four on the UK Albums Chart. The album spawned three UK top 20 singles: their debut single "All Time Low", which debuted at number one, "Heart Vacancy", which reached number two, and "Lose My Mind", which peaked at number 19. Follow-up album Battleground saw release on 4 November 2011 and hit number five in the UK and number four in Ireland. The lead single from the album, "Gold Forever", was released in aid of Comic Relief and reached number three in the UK. Their second number-one hit, "Glad You Came", topped the singles chart in the United Kingdom for two weeks, and in Ireland for five weeks. The third and fourth singles "Lightning" and "Warzone" hit number two and number 21, respectively, in the UK. In early 2012, The Wanted began to see success in the United States and Canada, with their hit single "Glad You Came" selling 3 million copies in the US and hitting number three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number two on the Canadian Hot 100. Additionally, their follow-up singles "Chasing the Sun" and "I Found You" reached the top spot on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. In 2013, it was announced that the group would be starring in their very own reality series on E! entitled The Wanted Life. The series would document the group's stay in Los Angeles while they recorded their third worldwide album and prepare for a world tour, as well as their day-to-day antics. The show promised an honest glimpse into the lives of the band members. Labels Geffen Island Mercury Genre Dance-pop Pop Eurodance RIYL One Direction Big Time Rush Band Members Tom Parker Jay McGuiness Siva Kaneswaran Nathan Sykes Max George Includes Members Of Avenue Take That II Band Biography The Wanted are an British/Irish boyband formed in 2009 by a mass audition. Their first album, The Wanted, had 3 singles: All Time Low, Heart Vacancy, and Lose My Mind. They then did a UK tour titled Behind Bars which had a total of 15 tour dates. The next album, Battleground, had 4 singles: Gold Forever, Glad You Came, Lightning, and Warzone. They then started to gain fame in the US, and got their own reality show, The Wanted Life. It was announced on July 22, 2013 that their third album will be called Word Of Mouth and is planned to be released September 16, 2013. Discography Albums *''The Wanted'' *''Battleground'' *''Word Of Mouth'' EP's *''The Wanted EP'' Singles *''All Time Low'' *''Heart Vacancy'' *''Lose My Mind'' *''Gold Forever'' *''Glad You Came'' *''Lightning'' *''Warzone'' *''Chasing the Sun'' *''I Found You'' *''Walks Like Rihanna'' *''We Own the Night '' *Show me love Further Reading Official website References Category:Bands Category:Geffen Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Boy bands Category:Pop group Category:Musical groups established in 2009 Category:English musical groups Category:Musical quintets Category:Island Records artists